Buldeo (Disney)
Buldeo is the secondary antagonist of the 1994 live action film Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book, based on the 1967 animated classic. He was portrayed by . History ''The Jungle Book'' (1967) Buldeo was going to appear in the animated film to force Mowgli in order to lead him to a treasure under the ruins where King Louie lives. However, Buldeo gets killed by Shere Khan, who would later get shot to death by Mowgli using Buldeo's gun. However, Buldeo was deleted along with that scene from the final version of the film. He and Shere Khan were also going to sing a song together called "The Mighty Hunters", but it also got deleted. ''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' Buldeo is first seen touring around the Black Jungles of India with Colonel Geoffrey Brydon and his soldiers. Buldeo partakes in the journey and tries to hunt a few animals while taking two British soldiers (Sergeant Claibourne and an unnamed sentry) under his wing, but Shere Khan is nearby and is outraged at the killing. Bydon's local guide Nathoo reprimands Buldeo for being a fool and breaking the jungle law. Buldeo brushes Nathoo's accusations and insists it was merely "a few animals here or there". Nevertheless, Nathoo is unhappy and replies "Would you allow someone to break into your house and steal your food?" and that "Those three broke the jungle law Shere Khan knows it. We'd best beware". Later as the tour sets up camp, Shere Khan attacks by killing both Claibourne and the sentry, alerting everyone. Shere Khan then finds Buldeo and chases him. When he corners him, Nathoo jumps in and distracts Shere Khan saving Buldeo's life. Nathoo tells Buldeo to shoot Shere Khan, but Buldeo ungratefully leaves Nathoo to die at the jaws of Shere Khan instead (despite Colonel Brydon's actual attempt to save Nathoo). This event is what Nathoo's son Mowgli and his pet wolf Grey Brother to be separated from civilization, and Buldeo has been on the run from the law as Brydon holds him responsible for the deaths of Nathoo, Claibourne and the sentry. Years later, Buldeo knocks out a grown Mowgli with his rifle and notices that he has a bejeweled dagger from the lost city of Hanuman. He takes the dagger and looks at it before Captain William Boone appears and takes the dagger off his hands, thanking Buldeo for catching Mowgli. Before leaving, Buldeo tells Boone that the dagger is having very great importance. Eventually, Mowgli's childhood friend Katherine "Kitty" Brydon (the Colonel's daughter) got Mowgli released and reintroduced into civilization. Days later, William and Lieutenant Wilkins meet with Buldeo at an outdoor tavern to find out information about the dagger. Buldeo tells William and Wilkins the stories of the lost city in the jungle and they hatch a plan to convince Mowgli into leading them to the city. When that plan fails and after Mowgli returns to the jungle, William sets Buldeo, Tabaqui, Sergeant Harley, and a group of bandits go to the jungle to look for Mowgli. They find him and try to capture him, but failed as Mowgli throws several of his attackers off and flees. Buldeo tries to shoot him, but Baloo intervenes rears up in front of Buldeo and roars, causing him to faint. William and Wilkins shoot Baloo, badly wounding him. As a backup plan, the bandits attack the carriage carrying Kitty, Colonel Brydon, and Dr. Plumford. Buldeo brutally removes Dr. Plumford from the caravan and prepares to stab him with a large dagger, but Mowgli shows up and pushes him aside. Bagheera and the wolves attack and kill several of the bandits while the others flee for their lives. In a hurry, Buldeo and Tabaqui quickly board the caravan and hijack it kidnapping Kitty and the Colonel, who had been shot and wounded. As the caravan reaches a clearing, William, Wilkins and Harley catch up and break the news about their betrayal to the appalled Colonel Brydon. As Brydon berates them for their treason, Buldeo knocks him out to silence him. Then Mowgli catches up with the hunters and they threaten to kill Kitty and her father unless Mowgli takes them to the lost city. Mowgli agrees while promising that they won't survive during the journey. After Mowgli is captured by the evil British soldiers and the Indian bandits, William and the others are being watched by Bagheera and the wolves. As the group stop to rest, Shere Khan's growls are heard nearly, which causes William to look forward to hunt Shere Khan for his skin. Buldeo tells William not to hunt Shere Khan because "he's the devil". The next morning, Harley wakes up and sees Mowgli escaping with Bagheera's help. Harley shouts at them to wake up as he gives chase, but he falls into quicksand. He yells for help and Wilkins is the first to reach him. Wilkins tries to save Harley, but fails and by the time Buldeo and the others have caught up, Harley has drowned. Buldeo, Wilkins and Tabaqui mourned for the loss of Harley, but William tells the group that they should get on the journey and they do so. The group later watch a fight between Tabaqui and Mowgli atop a cliff in which Tabaqui loses and dies falling from the cliff. Buldeo is a little shaken by Tabaqui's death, so he and Wilkins tried to shoot Mowgli, only for Mowgli to jump off the cliff and land safely in the water. The group reaches Monkey City (home of King Louie, Kaa and the Bandar Log), but Shere Khan has caught up with them and Buldeo suggests that they run. However he and Wilkins get separated from the group and when Wilkins hears Shere Khan growling, he fires in a random direction, accidentally shooting Buldeo in the leg. Buldeo collapses nursing his wound and shouting at Wilkins, who then gets chased and killed by Shere Khan. Buldeo manages to find his way to the city without being seen by Shere Khan. In the temple, he tries to shoot Mowgli several times but misses each time. He ends up chasing him into a small mausoleum in the ruins. He limps down the steps and searches for the "man cub" before spotting him. Buldeo shoots at Mowgli, but misses and hits a plate in the wall which shatters and sand starts spilling out of the hole and onto the floor. Soon more plates on the walls begin bursting off, followed by steams of sand and Buldeo realizes that he's set off a booby trap. Mowgli escapes as more sand start pouring in flooding the crypt and filling Buldeo's gunshot wound much to his pain. Then a stone ceiling begins to descend upon Buldeo as more sand begins gushing out of the ceiling, burying him. Buldeo manages to struggle free and crawls in pain in an attempt to escape, but the ceiling is too close to trapping him in the small narrow tomb. With his last breath, Buldeo screams for Boone to help him before the gap is closed and he is sealed inside the sand-filling tomb to suffocate to his death, thus avenging Nathoo's death. Buldeo's screams were last heard by Boone, who showed no concern over the loss of Buldeo. However, Boone would later suffer Buldeo's fate after being defeated by Mowgli and killed by Kaa. Gallery Images BagMeATiger.png|Buldeo hearing Boone's plan to hunt down Shere Khan, much to his disgust. MourningForHarley.png|Buldeo and the others learning that Harley has succumbed to quicksand. LetsNotGetDiscouragedByEveryLittleThing.png|Buldeo and Wilkins mourning for Harley while Boone remains unconcerned. YouAreDownHereManCub.png|Buldeo confronting Mowgli inside the temple. BuldeoDeath.png|Buldeo being locked up in the sand-filling tomb to his death. Videos Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book- Buldeo's death Trivia *Buldeo was presumed to be the main antagonist of the 1994 film as he appeared briefly in the first half being responsible for causing the death of Nathoo and leaving Mowgli to be briefly separated from civilization. However, this wasn't the case when Boone stepped into the picture as he had bigger plans than anyone else (including Buldeo). *It's possible that Buldeo could be the main antagonist in The Jungle Book (2016) sequel. Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Elderly Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Right-Hand Category:Deal Makers Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil